Existing liquid crystal display panels can be categorized into transmitive, reflective, and semi-reflective and semi-transmitive liquid crystal display panels dependent upon their light sources, where no backlight source is arranged in the reflective liquid crystal display panel, and a backlight source is arranged in only the transmitting area of the semi-reflective and semi-transmitive liquid crystal display panel. No backlight source or a smaller backlight source is arranged so that power consumption of the liquid crystal display panel can be greatly lowered, so more and more attention has been paid to the reflective, and semi-reflective and semi-transmitive liquid crystal display panels.
An external light source is reflected by reflecting metal on an array substrate of either the existing reflective liquid crystal display panel, or the existing semi-reflective and semi-transmitive liquid crystal display panel, the reflectivity thereof depends upon a really working reflecting area. As illustrated in FIG. 1, in order to prevent color crosstalk between adjacent color filters 21 in different colors, a black matrix 22 is arranged between the adjacent color filters 21 in different colors, but a part of the area of reflecting metal 11 may be shielded with the arranged black matrix 22, so a part of the working reflecting area may be lost, thus degrading the utilization ratio of the reflecting metal 11, so that the reflectivity may be lowered. Also some light rays may be lost due to the color filters 21 arranged on the side of an opposite substrate 2 facing the array substrate 1, thus lowering the reflectivity.
Accordingly improving the reflectivity of the liquid crystal display panel is desired.